Resistance
by Curly98
Summary: Clarke and Lexa had a secret. They shared their love in secret. Their love is their resistance against everything. A single bit of fanfic inspires by a song.
They met in the cave were they always met. Clarke had discovered it in her time after leaving Camp Jaha. The time she had spent with Lexa at Polis after her capture was tense. The first chance she got to get out of Polis she had used. Of course Lexa herself found her right here where she is standing now. Thinking back at that moment Clarke remembered how tired Lexa looked. How tired they both were of fighting their feelings. The feelings that had been standing between them for too long.

As she waited for Lexa to show Clarke was pacing up and down the cave. Was their secret safe tonight? Where they out of sight? What if someone found their little hiding place? It was so wrong to meet up Lexa in secret for so long. To risk both their lives on this. Clarke sighed and rested her hands on the table they created with an old wooden door. Her back was turned to the entrance of the cave.

Two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Lexa's smell filled her nose and Clarke knew. It could be wrong but this was so right. Love is their resistance. Their resistance against everything. Everyone and everything might try to keep them apart and they won't stop breaking them down but their love was their resistance. Clarke turned in Lexa's arms and they shared a tender kiss. Something was wrong Lexa was tense. When Lexa stepped back Clarke sighed. Something was wrong.

"We can't keep hiding Clarke. This is wrong"

Clarke quickly grabbed both of Lexa's hands "no Lexa. This is right."

"This is out of control Clarke" Lexa sighed "I can't keep sneaking out of Polis to meet you here in secret"

"Listen to me Lexa" Clarke said and placed her hand on either side of Lexa's face forcing their eyes to meet "we might live in fear. But if we live a life in fear. I will always be here. I'll wait a thousand years. Just to see you smile again. Just to seal our secret with a kiss again. Once we have peace between the clans we can be together"

"Oh Clarke.." Lexa pulled Clarke's hand of her face and turned to face the wall. Hoping to hide her tears "kill your prayers for love and peace. It will never happen. Soon these walls will be caving in and peace will be never be further away"

Clarke was getting a little angry now. Sure this wasn't the most ideal situation for two lovers to be in but at least she had hope for the both of them. "You're wrong!" Clarke stated and crossed her arms huffing in anger "the love we share will always be our resistance against the world. I believe in us. But if you don't.." for a moment there was a silence "then I am leaving."

Grabbing her jacket she stepped towards the exit. Lexa quickly grabbed Clarke's arm and looked at her. The green eyes were drowning in a pool of tears. "If you believe. I believe"

A small smile appeared on Clarke's face and she pressed her lips against Lexa's again. Nobody in this world could make her give up on them. They were a unity and whether everyone liked it or not. Wanheda would not separate herself from Heda. Their kiss deepened and Clarke gently dragged Lexa deeper into the cave. Heading to the bed of furs. Candles lit up the back of the cave giving it all a very romantic vibe. Even if it was a drafty, leaky, smelly probably dangerous cave. They landed on the bed not breaking their kiss once.

Clarke was spooning Lexa enjoying the soft skin and warmth she was providing. These were her little moments of bliss. The moments were it didn't matter that Lexa was the commander of the 13 clans. Where Clarke wasn't the commander of death, slayer of the mountain people. In this moment they were Clarke and Lexa. Madly in love with each other. For a quick moment Clarke glanced up at the entrance of the cave. The light shining in confirmed her suspicion. The night has reached his end. They had to leave. They had to run back to their people.

Gently Clarke placed a kiss on Lexa's shoulder "it's time to run"

The grunting noises Lexa made confirmed that she wasn't to happy about this either. Reluctantly Clarke slipped from their little bed and dressed herself. Lexa was watching Clarke with a slight grin on her face.

Clarke chuckled and gently slapped Lexa's butt "come on you. I see you sneaking peaks. Now get dressed before they notice you're gone"

Lexa got moving and dressed herself. Clarke was peaking out of the cave. The sun was rising fast. Damn she hated summer sometimes. Lexa moved up behind her and wrapped her arms around Clarke.

"I promise I am going to take you away from here one day. Protect you from further harm and make a home with you"

Clarke smiled knowing that Lexa would never be able to make good on that promise. The title of commander is for life. With a final kiss they sealed their secret. Their ways parted. Lexa made her way back to Polis and Clarke moved back to Camp Jaha. Love was their resistance against everything and for now their secret was safe.


End file.
